


Let It Snow

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [41]
Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, M/M, Poetry, Reverse Golden Shovel Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski, questing and questioning...and receiving answers.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/gifts).



> A treat for dSSS pinch hitter dance_across, who asked for “some nice F/K fluff” and “cozy wintry couple!fic”. 
> 
> This poem is in the form of a “reverse" Golden Shovel. A Golden Shovel poem is made by taking a line or lines from someone else's poem or song, giving credit to the original writer for their line or lines, and using each word in the line or lines as an end word in the new poem, keeping the end words in the order of the original. This poem reverses that by starting each line in that way rather than ending each line in that way. Reading down the first word of each line you will get "The weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful. Let it snow!" -- taken from _Let It Snow_ by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne -- no copyright infringement intended.

the quest and then the question --  
weather wintry and whither to go --  
outside their tent  
is a vast whiteness awaiting them --  
frightful cold and everywhere snow –  
but warmth will ensue inside their tent --  
the leap from old cold towards  
fire new --  
is it oh yes the time to leap  
so the fire of their duet flares --  
delightful blaze of intimate rewards

let!  
it!  
snow!


End file.
